The University of Washington Health Sciences "Biomedical Research Identification of Graduate Education Successful Student Support Services (BRIDGES4) Program is a comprehensive and carefully orchestrated initiative designed to decrease the attrition rates of program participants majoring in the sciences. The BRIDGES4 program is a series of innovative services and support mechanisms which will dramatically increase the ability of our biomedical graduate programs to attract, retain, and promote the success of underrepresented minority students. Both direct and indirect benefits to all health sciences graduate students are anticipated, from participation in scientific and career development seminars to an enhanced atmosphere of commitment to student success among graduate programs that are both academically rigorous and multiculturally sensitive. The BRIDGES4 Program's goals are: 1. To provide early exposure to the health sciences and rigorous academic preparation for entering underrepresented students interested in science and engineering. 2. To increase the retention rates of underrepresented undergraduate students in science and engineering and to prepare them for application to health sciences graduate programs through sustained academic support, career development activities and research opportunities. 3. To assure the retention, success and career development of underrepresented students in basic health science graduate programs. 4. To provide information, counsel, and technical assistance to departmental faculty, administrators, and advisors on effective practices and policies that promote student success/retention and will ultimately increase the number of underrepresented students in health sciences graduate programs. 5. To establish collaborative relationships with local and regional higher educational institutions and scientific industry within the Washington, Wyoming, Alaska, Montana, and Idaho (WWAMI) consortium to assist in fostering the interests, talents, and career goals of underrepresented students interested in pursuing biomedical research careers. 6. To communicate regularly with program participants (students, faculty and staff), local and regional affiliated institutions, and scientific industry representatives regarding BRIDGES4 activities, policies and program growth.